Queen Liana
Queen Liana is the other ruling member of the monarchy at Aqueotopolis and the wife of King Archibald. She is also the mother of 3 daugthers, Mare Pythonissam (Anya), Christine and Marion, as well as the mother-in-law to Alpha Wolf. Liana was born on May 1, 1777 within the city of Shellton as the princess and heir to the throne and during that time, her people and Aqueotopolis were at war, then both sides rulers came together and decided to end the hostility between their 2 cities. They decided that Liana of Shellton would court and marry the prince of Aqueotopolis Archibald. 'Archibald' Later on, Liana met Archibald, then they started a relationship for 4 years before he proposed to her, which she accepted. They later married and at that same time, mating season was upon them, so the 2 consummated their marriage at that time. She and her husband had their first child who was named Anya, however when she was banished by her father, Liana was broken hearted. For 2 months, she looked down on her husband until one day, they had a large arguement, then afterwards, they felt so better they got that anger out of their system, that they caressed each other that night. Later on, Liana realized that she was pregnant and gave birth to their baby daughter Christine. Soon after, they had another child who they called Marion. 'Alpha Wolf' When Mare Pythonissam changed Alpha Wolf into a merman, Marion bought him to Aqueotopolis where Liana and Archibald met him for the first time. Liana thought of him as a charming and caring young man, her husband thought the same, but he had his suspicions of Alpha. She allowed Marion to give him a tour of their fair city and when she returned after they danced in her cave pond, Liana was shocked to see her daughter's voice was gone. Alpha managed to retrieve it, in exchange for his strength, but when Mare Pythonissam came with an army, Liana and Marion were bought to the safe center. After the battle, Alpha was about to leave Aqueotopolis, however before hand, Liana and Archibald spoke about their daughter's love for him, which Marion got so emotional about when he was leaving, so Archibald told her in a way that they spoke and they think it's best for her to be with a man who can protect her from any kind of harm. Marion gave a kiss to Liana and Archibald, then swan to join Alpha on the surface of the ocean. 'Becoming an In-Law' After a few months, Alpha proposed to Marion while on dinner and when that happened, Alpha called his parents down to announce their engagement and headed for Aqueotopolis to announce their engagement to Liana, Archibald and even Christine. Liana was speechless, as well as a happy for them and immedietly granted them her blessing to marry. Later on, both she and Archibald met Alpha's parents, Pamela and Collin Furey, although Collin started acting strange and later, woke up the next morning, remembering nothing about the night before. Alpha later realized that his old enemy that Mare might have returned, but when they returned to Aqueotopolis where they discovered that Mare had indeed escaped. They knew that Mare was going to crash the wedding, so the Black Beret Corps, as well as Alpha set a trap for her. When the wedding was underway, their hunch was correct when Mare arrived, that's when they sprung the trap and managed to capture Mare one last time. Alpha and Marion married on the beaches of Miami, near their beach home. Liana was so happy that she started to cry tears of joy. Category:Myths & Legends Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Merpeople